Love Strikes True
by Stardust63
Summary: After Sansa flees the Vale, she learns that in order to get to Jon at the Wall, she must pretend to be someone she is not. However, time with Jon may be short as a War begins. Lairion Rayder is the son of the Wildling King and he must take a bride. Will their paths cross? How will he change her? And more importantly, how will they ever learn to get along? Sansa/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story created by two friends who came up with it one night. We are taking turns posting chapters, so this should be interesting. The other user that is working on this with me is thekidisnotyourson...she is amazing. We hope you enjoy. Sansa/OC

…...

Run

…...

"Find her and bring her back to me!"

Sansa ran as fast as she could through the wood. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw the torches through the trees, "No!" It came out in a mere whisper, but the panic within her was rising. After jumping over fallen branches and sliding down hills, she came to a small cave and quickly climbed inside. The howl of the Hounds chasing her made her shrink back against the small caves wall, waiting for them to pass. Just above her, a voice called out, "She is nowhere to be found, Ser." Horse hooves trampled the dirt and leaves, making them fall into the caves opening, but she remained silent.

"Check the river for a body. The girl probably fell in while coming down the hill."

With her hand covering her mouth to steady her breathing, Sansa closed her eyes and slide down the wall as the horse began to ride away with the howling dogs following them.

…..

It all started when Petyr Baelish took Sansa away from Kings Landing on the day of Joffrey's wedding and death. They arrived in the Vale and then everything went downhill. Her Aunt Lysa was killed by Petyr, Robin died from poison, which Petyr blamed on a handmaiden, and then came the time when he began to harm her. Sansa still shudders at the thought of Petyr grabbing her arms and shaking her as he yelled.

She did not mean to kill him, but it happened.

Just an hour ago, Sansa was in the throne room of the Eyrie, standing next to Petyr as he sat on his throne. An argument began and Sansa knew it would turn sour. Petyr had been asking her to take his hand and be his Lady wife, but the girl wanted nothing to do with him in that way. When he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall at the top of the stairs in the throne room, Sansa panicked and began to push him off. Petyr, in his blind rage, missed the top step and fell to his death. Sansa ran down the steps to check on him, but she saw blood seeping from the back of his head and his neck was at an odd angle.

The guards knocked on the doors and their muffled voices questioned, "My Lord, is everything alright?" Sansa did not know what to do, as they would surely believe she pushed him down the stairs on purpose, so she took a deep breath and ran to the moon door. The door had remained closed since her Aunt's murder and now, Sansa must dispose of his own dead body. When she pulled the lever, a great wind rushed up and nearly pushed her over. Sansa hurried back to Petyr's body and as she began to pull him by the robes, she heard the guards yell, "My Lord, if you do not answer, we shall break down the door!" Sansa thanked the Gods that he had locked them inside to talk, for if they found her dragging him to the door now, she would be killed. As they reached the edge, Sansa looked down at his pale face one more time and leaned over, kissing his cheek before she whispered, "I have never loved you and would never have learned to love you, but I will never forget what you have done for me." With one great push, Sansa rolled him through the door and watched as his body seemed to float down to the bottom rocks.

The doors began to rattle and Sansa gasped before quickly grabbing her robe that laid at the bottom of the steps and running towards a back door. This back door had been hidden for years, but thankfully, Petyr showed it to her. This door was used for prisoners to enter or exit the throne room after receiving punishment and it would lead down to the dungeons of the castle. Sansa knew if she could get through that, she would be able to exit towards the bridge and run out of there. Unfortunately for her, Petyr's blood still remained on the floor, and a piece of his black robes was stuck to the edge of the moon door.

…...

Now, Sansa was running for her life. There was no time for her to get a horse, so she ran on foot, her gown and cloak getting ripped and dirty on the dirt and branches. They were after her for the murder of Petyr Baelish and she had nowhere to go. Of course they knew she was responsible, since she was the only one in the room with him, and if they ever found her, they would find the dried blood on the front of her gown and under her nails.

After sitting in the small cave for an hour, Sansa opened her eyes and saw the sun was finally starting to set. It was always best to travel in the dark. This way, no one would be able to see her or her kissed by fire hair.

…...

In the North, the wind and snow flew through the air with a fierce force. Wildlings were camped just a few miles south of the Wall, preparing to climb over it again. The Wall was never easy to climb and they all knew it, but every few months, they climb it and go back.

"Lairion, your stew is beginning to freeze. Shall I put it back on the fire?"

A tall man stood at edge of the woods, looking out at the white and barren land before him. His long, nearly white hair whipped in the wind as his cold blue eyes seemed to be empty. Suddenly, he blinked and looked back, "Yes, place in on the fire." His name was Lairion Rayder and he was the only son of Mance Rayder, leader of the Wildlings. Lairion was given his own clan years ago when he was just ten and nine as his father pushed him out into the world. Now, at the age of thirty-two, he ruled a large clan of men and women Wildlings, and they knew him to be their leader.

The cold has never bothered him and he found wearing several layers of fur bothersome. He laughed at the thought of being just like his mother. Being born to a Wildling King and a Highborn Lady, Lairion had a confusing life. His grandfather was Lord of land in the west, and as the story goes, when his father took his mother away, they fell in love. Tradition as a Wildling man goes long back through time. After a male Wildling is born, he grows watching his father to learn everything he must. When grown, the men will take a bride and most likely by force.

Lairion had no bride. He had his way with women of the clan, but he never took a bride. The day would come, however, he would have to take a woman for them to become his true wife. For him, being different was key to leading on your own.

"Lairion?"

He blinked and turned around, walking down the small hill, "I am fine. It is turning dark, my friend, make a bigger fire."

…...

Neither Lairion or Sansa knew that one day their paths would cross and that both of their lives would change.

…...

So there it is! Lairion is modeled after Thranduil from The Hobbit for his looks. We hop you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter for you all! Written by Admin MegSnow from my fan page! She writes very well! Please enjoy and review to let us know!

…...

Lairion

…...

Shirtless and pale, Lairion stood before the large fire burning outside of his small hut. "You should go inside." Eli said, as he held his own furs close to himself. "I'm fine." the pale being said, looking up at the night sky, "do you think that they are up there?"

Eli said nothing, he went back into his own tent, and sat on the edge of his fur covered bed. Eli was a man of fifty-five, though some thought that he looked younger than the leader of their clan. His hair was a rich, dark brown color, that matched his eyes. When he stood before others, he as taller than most and held himself with a sort of regality not often seen. Eli sighed, and laid back on his bed thinking of the daughter and grandson he had lost. 'They are the stars that guide us.' Eli often told Lairion. As the image of the young child's frozen body crept into his mind, he closed his eyes tightly, hoping that sleep would rid him of such a truly horrifying sight.

He did not sleep easily that night, and woke the next morning sore, cold, and eager for the day's hunt. As he exited his tent the frigid air caused his chest to ache and his eyes to feel as though they were freezing in their sockets. But there his leader stood as he had left him the previous night. Pale, shirtless, staring up at the sky. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "

"Ser..." he whispered, "let's go and find something hot to eat."

Lairion nodded once, and went into his tent, and dressed himself for the day. Though the cold had no affect on him, he knew that he must set a decent example for the young of his clan. Fastening his cloak to his shoulders, he left the tent and followed Eli to the large cooking fire. Lairion sat on the frozen ground beside his first, and held a bowl of stew in his gloved hands. "We're leaving today." he said, sipping at the broth. "I can't be here any longer." Eli nodded, and rose ready to give the orders to the rest of the clan.

-

The next morning, Sansa exited the cave hungry, afraid-not knowing in which direction she should run. She walked slowly at first, her eyes fixed on the sky for any signs of a village. As the hours passed, she at last saw the familiar smoke that often rose from a village. She began to run towards it, mindless of the damage the rocks were doing to her bare feet. Once the pain became too much to bear, she let herself fall to the ground. Cursing the gods, she smiled and thought of her family. 'If only they could see me now.'

She rose, and after another hour of walking through her pain and the rain, she sought shelter beneath a large tree. Leaning against the trunk of the tree her thoughts drifted to her family. She missed them now more than ever; even Jon. She knew that if he were here with her now, she would not be cold, hungry, or in any danger. 'I should have treated him better.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of some sort of fruit falling from the tree. She walked towards the sound and picked up the mud covered fruit and wiped it off on her already soiled gown. As she bit into it, she could not help but crave the sweet taste of lemon cakes. 'Silly little bird, you'll not be having those ever again.'

-

Atop his white stallion, Lairion pointed, "South." he called out. The gray mount of Eli was beside him, "Do you have a plan?" Eli asked.

Lairion's blue eyes glowed with amusement, "My friend, I never have a plan." he laughed. His tone suddenly became serious, "the people of our clan cannot bear this cold. They are all old, young, and many of them weak in the mind." Lairion was not lying, to test his son, Mance took the old, feeble minded, and young and made a clan of them for his son. "if they live more than a year, you'll be ready for something more boy." his father told him, before he rode off. That was now three years ago, and he had only lost two members of his clan. The woman who bore his son, and the child itself.

The clan of three hundred beings followed their leader. They traveled on for five hours before Lairion tired of their slow pace-he nudged his horse, and together they sped off into the wild. Eli chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the young man speed off. They traveled until the sun began to set. "We rest here." Lairion commanded, as he swung off of his horse with unusual grace. Wishing to make sure that everything went as planned, Lairion walked among his people offering them his help as they set up their camp for the evening.

He came upon the eldest of the clan, a woman of ninety-five struggling to unravel her roll of blankets and furs. "Let me, Hanna." he said taking the roll from her ancient fingers. The woman shook her head, "Please ser, I can manage." she said. Lairion ignored her, and went about unpacking her things for her. "You have no tent here." he observed.

"I normally sleep by the cooking fire." she said, placing a fur around her head. Lairion frowned, and took the old woman's hand in his and led her to where his tent was being erected. "I don't sleep. You're to sleep in here." Many thought their leader to be cold, a being who felt little to nothing for his people. But as the aged eyes of Hanna looked up to his flawless face and into his clear blue eyes she knew that all were wrong. This was a being full of enough warmth and love to melt all the ice of the world away. That night, as she breathed her last, it was his hand she held, and his face was the last thing she saw on this Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is out third chapter. I love writing this with one of my best friends! We are so alike, so it is so easy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

…...

The Cold

…...

Nightmares haunted Sansa while she slept, making her toss and turn on the cold ground. Her cloak was tattered and gave her little warmth during the night chill, but it was good enough. She could no longer walk in the shoes she wore, so foolishly, she discarded them in the woods, wrapping cloak pieces around her feet to protect them. When the sun finally rose on her fourth day of her escape, Sansa quickly gathered her cloak from the ground and placed it on her shoulders before looking around. She was truly lost, but she knew she could not give up.

Every night before she slept, she would place a large stick pointing in the direction she had been going just so she would know. With a deep breath, Sansa continued her way through the woods and within a few minutes, she found herself in a field of dirt and very little grass. A large cow towards the right told her that this was a farm and where there was a farm, there would be people.

Should she go towards the barns or should she cross the field and continue? The young girl was not sure about how far she had run or walked, but just perhaps, these farmers would not recognize her. Her stomach growled as she slowly walked through the field and the sight of a cow made her hunger grow. As she made it to the barn, she saw an elderly man kicking the chickens he had towards a cage while a woman was kneeling in the dirt and picking up eggs. Sansa took a deep breath and walked to them,

"Excuse me?"

Both looked around and saw a dirty girl standing before them. Sansa had dirt on her clothes and face, her hair was tied back in a braid, but it was loose. The woman stood and looked at her husband before returning her gaze to the mess in front of her, "What can we help ye with, stranger?" The husband finished locking the birds while his wife walked towards her, "Well?" Sansa bit her lip, "I am quite lost. I was hoping you could tell me where I am." The woman smiled and began to laugh, "Oh my goodness! Well, why don't you come in for some hot stew and ale? You are so pale, child!" The old man nodded, "Aye, one more mouth will not hurt us. Come on."

Sansa was so surprised by their instant hospitality, but she quickly followed them. It was obvious they did not know who she was, but she was afraid if they offered a hot bath and if she got the dirt off, they would see who she truly was, but yet she still doubted it, for they were just simple farmers and not apart of any Lords land. She was led into the small home and noticed a little girl sitting on the floor in front of the fire next to an older girl about Sansa's age. They looked at her and smiled,

"Girls, this young lady is a bit lost, so she is going to stay here for the night to gather her bearings and get a hot meal in her. Mary, fetch me one of your gowns, Alice, you go out and get the rest of the eggs."

Both girls quickly stood and said in unison, "Yes, mother." As they passed Sansa, the smallest one giggled and whispered to her older sister, "She's dirty!" The woman sighed and led Sansa to the fire, "Don't mind them. Now, sit here while I get you something to eat." Sansa smiled and gave thanks as she watched her walk to the kitchen, The old man sat in a wooden chair next to her and began to question, "You say you're lost? Where ye coming from?" Sansa played with a tattered piece of cloak as she answered, "I am coming from the South. I-I am not sure-"

"Oh, Joshua, do not question the poor girl! Child, come here and get your stew while I check on my daughters. Later, I will take care of those feet of yours." Sansa looked down and saw she had dried blood on her feet.

Sansa smiled and walked to the table, grabbing a wooden bowl filled with a dark broth and meat. The smell was inviting and the taste made her melt as she had her first real meal in nearly a week. She felt the old mans eyes on her as she ate, making her feel uncomfortable, but she kept on eating, staring at the wall for comfort.

The couple gave her a room to sleep in, a new dress and cloak to wear, and a satchel packed with bread, cheese, and different vegetables and fruits. When she woke the next morning, Sansa quietly made her way down the stairs in her new gown, she saw her packed satchel on the table and with a sigh, she grabbed it and placed it on. A voice mumbled, "Do you know where to go?" Sansa nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned and saw the old man sitting by the fire. She shook her head,

"I am not sure which way north is."

"Why go north where it is cold?" Sansa smiled and whispered, "That is where my home is." He nodded slowly and stood, "I wish you well, child." He walked her outside where the sun still had yet to come up. She watched him point towards the barn, "You were going the right way. Right now, you are not that far from Frey land. Keep going that way, you will reach a River. Follow the river up and you will get to the north soon. I would give you a horse, but-"

"It is alright. I must ask, have you seen a man by the name of Sandor Clegane around here?"

She seemed to have shocked him, but he shook his head, "The Hound has no reason to be on my land." Sansa sighed, "I-I know him from the past and I wish to find him. Do you know where I could?" He shook his head, "No, but if I were you, I would stay away from him." Sansa smiled on the inside, but on the outside nodded, "Thank you for everything, Ser." Before she could turn to walk north, Sansa pulled her cloak hood over her head and hid her hair away.

The old farmer watched as Sansa walked away with her full satchel and new clothes. He shook his head as he turned away and mumbled, "Strange things will come for that girl if she's not careful."

…...

"Once more! Just once more!"

The screaming Wildling woman nodded at Lairion and pushed down, giving life to a new child of the clan. Her leader raised up the screaming baby and smiled, "You have made me happy by giving birth to a son. He will be a strong man one day." He handed her the child and stood, walking from the tent and outside to the awaiting husband. Lairion wiped his hands on cloth and smiled, "You have a strong boy, my friend." He patted the happy man on the back and saw Eli awaiting him by a snow filled tree. Lairion's smile disappeared and he sighed as he walked to him. Eli crossed his arms, "Was that a smile I saw, Lee?"

Lairion tossed the dirty rag at him, "Helping one of my clan members give me strong Wildling children always makes me happy. Seeing you, however, waiting for me will that smirk on your face, makes me ill." Eli followed his clan master into his large tent and stood near the doorway with his hands behind his back. He watched as he walk around the tent, removing his soiled fur and placing on a long fur robe.

Lairion was treated like the King he was meant to be. His father was known as the King of Wildlings, although not official, it was a title given by the people and a title like that is better than anything any council could give them. Eli was interrupted by Lairion's voice, "I dreamt of them last night. It was so vivid, it is as though I could feel their touch." They exchanged a knowing look and Eli nodded, "Dreams can often be difficult to see, but we see them for a reason. What was it about?"

"Nienna and our son."

Eli walked to his leader and whispered, "Please, tell me what you saw."

The two spent the next few hours speaking of the dream. Nienna was Eli's only child and she was a maiden of fair skin and brown hair like her father. Her mother preferred her to stay at home, but she traveled with her father and the clan for a time. When Lairion was twenty, she was only ten and six. Although she was not the most beautiful creature in Westeros, she was still a pretty girl who would follow Lairion everywhere. For a time, he shrugged off the attention, but it wasn't until a battle came, that he realized that Nienna was in love with him. Alas, Lairion did not love her as she did him.

Still, after a small battle in the mountains, Lairion returned in triumph and in celebration he drank foolishly. Nienna was in his sights and that night, he claimed his love for her and took her to his bed. For several weeks, he believed that he would fall in love with her, for once you mate with another Wildling, you should marry them. In nine months, she gave him a son they called Aidan, who had his father's pale skin and nearly white hair. Lairion was proud to be a father, but he was frowned upon by his own father for not marrying Nienna and making her his own.

Days after the birth, Nienna died from being weak and having an infection, which Eli did not forgive for a long time. He believed his only child was weak and blamed Lairion for the death, but once he held his grandson in his hands, everything changed. Happy times did not last at all. Just a year ago, when his son was twelve, they believed the boy was ready to climb the Wall. Lairion led the men up the icy wall and he smiled down at Aidan who was just behind him,

"You are nearly there, my son! Reach for my hand!"

Aidan reached for his father, but a gust of wind came and the boy slipped, falling those several hundred feet to the snowy ground below. Lairion yelled down as he watched his boy fall and the last thing he saw through the snow blowing around them was Aidan's frightened eyes looking at him.

Now, Lairion was alone, although Eli would forever be a close friend and family. He was his right hand and both knew it was time to move on Eli grabbed Lairion's face in his hands, "Nienna's death was not your fault, do you hear me? The child was weak. Aidan's death was not your fault either. It was time for him to climb the Wall and he tried and failed. Every year that we climb it, we lose several men and young boys, it was just his time." Lairion, who Eli called "Lee" for short, looked at him with wet eyes,

"Why don't you hate me? I did not love her like I should have-"

Eli pulled his master into his arms and mumbled, "I could never hate you, my friend."

Lairion nodded and let his friend hold him for a moment before pulling back, "Perhaps you have been right all along, Eli. Just maybe I should find myself a wife-" Eli smiled and stood, "I thought I would never hear you say those words. Sleep now, Ser, you need your rest for tomorrow. I'll make sure your horse is readied at first light and that the others are ready to move forward." They understood that when they can, they became close and comforted each other as friends did, but it was always back to business. Lairion stood and fixed his long hair and robe, "We move further south tomorrow to my fathers camp. He is stopped near Castle Cerwyn and that is where we shall stay before traveling back towards the Wall with him."

Eli nodded, "Wouldn't it have been easier to wait for him?" Lee looked at him, "Do you question me? No, my father needs our help in transporting and I wish to travel with him. I have much to discuss that cannot wait." With a bow, his friend left him alone in the bitterly warm tent, to which was not of Lee's liking. He removed his robe and opened the tent flap, leaving it open to let the light wind come inside.

He enjoyed the cold and hoped that his future wife would as well.

…...

That night, Sansa was able to successfully find an empty barn to stay in. She did not make it too far from the farm she was at, but it was something. The night was cold, which she did not mind too much, but she was more frightened than anything. No fire was made, from her inability to do so, but she was slowly learning the ways of the wood.

Hours into the night, Sansa was awoken by the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. She gasped and pushed back into the old hay she was laying in as she looked around the darkness. _I shouldn't be afraid of wolves; I am a wolf, _she thought. As it howled again, Sansa smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Before sleep could claim her again, she truly thought of her father and how he was the wolf in the distance, protecting her from stags and lions.

…...

A longer chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and let us know what you think so far :D My next chapter to write is chapter 5!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello...thekidisnotyourson aka MegSnow here. This is just a little friendly warning. This chapter contains a small touch of intimacy between two men. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to scroll down to the bottom of this page. I've included short summary for this chapter. Thank you...and I hope that you all had a fantastic holiday! I feel that I should add that I am most likely going to stick with Lairion. I have always felt odd about writing anything with Ms. Stark.

-

Early the next morning Eli woke to the sound of a horn blowing in the distance. He turned to his left, and pressed his lips gently on a pale, bare shoulder. "Lee, it is time to rise. They have finished building the pyre." Eli was rewarded with a low growl for an answer.

"I have not the stomach for it." Lee said, sitting up in the small bed as Eli moved his white hair from his face. "Come, I need you with me." Eli pleaded, "I cannot face the cremation of my birth-giver alone."

Hearing the plea of his friend and lover moved him. He placed his bare feet on the floor, and stretched out his arms. "I am sorry." he began, "for being so selfish. I simply grow tired of having to burn those who I consider family." Lairion then rose from the bed and began to dress himself in the proper Wildling funeral fashion. Eli did the same, his eyes never leaving the perfectly sculpted frame of Lairion. Together, they exited the tent unashamed of the bond they shared. Their bond was no secret to those of the clan-infact, it was a thing many envied.

Their horses were soon brought to them, and they rode side by side through the light snowfall towards the large wooden pyre. Always together, they bore the body of the woman that had given Eli life up the structure, and placed her gently atop it.

"She was as fine a mother as I could have asked for." Eli said, "I drove her half mad most of my life."

He held a lit torch in his trembling hand and as he and Lee descended the pyre, he did his duty, and set it aflame. Standing some distance from the pyre, Lairion placed his arm about Eli's shoulder and brought him closer to himself. "She was a good, strong woman." Lee commented, as he watched her body being consumed by the flames. "I have to leave." Eli whispered, as he walked from the assembled crowd, towards the seclusion of his tent. Lee followed soon after, and found Eli sitting on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. "Must I lose everyone I care about?" Eli said, raising his tear-stained face. Lairion knelt before him, and took his hands in his. "No more tears, Eli." he said in his most soothing of voices.

"She would not want you to weep so."

Eli wiped his eyes with the hem of his cloak and did his best to smile. "I'll be alright." he said, wiping his nose. "it is hard. I have nothing...no wife, no children." Lee looked deeply into his brown eyes and smiled, "You have me, old man." he laughed. Eli laughed quietly, and motioned for Lairion to sit beside him. "I will have you only until the day you finally decide to take a wife." Lee's dark eyebrows knitted together as he frowned, "No." he said, "we shall always be as close as we are. No woman will change that." Eli laughed again-he had always enjoyed the pretty words of this strange being. "Enough, we need to get some food in us. There's bread and honey in that trunk there."

Lairion's blue eyes shone at the mention of honey, and within seconds had produced the loaf of bread and small jar. "We don't have to leave here for a few days. There's some woods close by, and the scouts told me of some caves...I had hoped to go exploring during our hunt tomorrow." Eli shook his head in amusement, "As you wish, Ser."

-

"One last mile, you useless creature." the large man huffed, as he tugged on the reins of his large black horse. "there's a farm over there. Might be some food there for ya."

Upon hearing the word 'food' the horse began to move quicker, and with more purpose than before. The large creature was one of possibly three things that could make this most taciturn of men even think of smiling. For two weeks he had been on the road tracking the movements of one red-haired girl he once knew. "Wolf girl doesn't know what she has gotten herself into. The trouble she's in." he grunted to himself as he continued to lead his horse towards the farm. As man and steed neared the small farm house the scent of food roasting motivated them to move faster. "Smell that boy?" he said patting the horses neck, "that's chicken roasting."

In no more than ten large strides the hooded man reached the door of the farmhouse. He knocked on it three times loudly, and soon saw the worried face of a girl peering through a window. "I'm not going to murder you." he said, as he scratched the neck of his horse. The door creaked open, and a man he knew to be the father stepped outside.

"What do you want?" he asked, staring up at the large man.

"Food, drink, and a place to rest. I'll sleep with my horse." he answered. "I've got coin." He threw a small sack of gold coins at the farmer, and leaned against the horse. His head began to itch something awful, and he slipped hand beneath his hood and began to scratch at his head. The hood fell from his face- "Wife...hide the girls. Run." The farmer said, "You're the Lion's dog...what business does filth like you have here?" the frightened man asked. "I already told you. Food, drink, and shelter. And news, if there has been any." The Hound brought his scarred and twisted face to the farmers, "I am tired, too tired to even think of killing you and your family. But if you do not give me what I want, I'll use what energy I have left and cut the necks of your pretty girls as you watch." The farmer back away, still holding the small bag of coins. "Fine! The barn! Take the horse and yourself to the barn! I'll have food brought to you."

Sandor Clegane nodded once. "Smart man." he said, "has anyone else been by here?" The farmer nodded, "Yy-yyes." he stammered, "a young Lady." Sandor's eyes widened, "Was her hair red? Her eyes blue?" he asked, taking the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Aye, she was! Let me go!"

-

Lairion had been walking the wood alone for hours, tracking a strange set of footprints in the snow. He kept his ear to the wind, hoping to catch a whisper of what exactly it was that he had been tracking for so long. He came upon a small gathering of brush, and at last heard what he had been looking for. A soft whimper, and a low growl. He pushed the greenery aside, and saw nestled among the carcass of a small rodent, a red-haired wolf. "You are a little beauty." he said, reaching for the animal. The creature snapped at his hand, but Lairion did not flinch. "Ah, and blue eyes. You are a strange thing. Why are you all alone?" He took off his fur-lined cloak and wrapped the small animal within. He held the frightened creature close to his chest, and ran back towards where his clan had set up their camp for the night. His feet carried him to the tent of Eli, who as he heard the soft crunch of snow outside of his tent knew that Lairion approached. "What have you there, young man?" he asked, pointing at the small bundle. Lairion unraveled his cloak, and set the creature down on the bed. "A little orphaned wolf." he said, "she would have died out there, had I not taken her." Lairion held out his hand to the small wolf, allowing it to sniff and lick his hand. "she's beautiful. Have we any milk, and a spare bit of cloth? She needs to be fed." Eli nodded and smiled at him, "We do." he answered, "you do know that this creature is far from home...I wonder what her coming shall mean to the clan." Lairion shrugged, and watched Eli as he cut a strip of cloth, and went from the tent to fetch some heated milk. For hours Lee sat up with the wolf, stroking her head, and rubbing her milk filled belly. "you need a name, young one." he cooed. "Helcë. I think I shall call you, for your eyes are like ice."

"Lee, enough with the wolf. Let her alone and get some rest. We're headed to the caves in the morning." Eli said from his bed. Lairion reluctantly placed the small wolf on a bed of fur and get into bed beside Eli. Morning came quickly, and all had slept safely, and well. The wolf pup was first to rise, and saw to it that both Lairion and Eli woke in time to leave for the days hunt.

"Lee, you cannot take her with us."

Eli sighed, watching Lairion as he gathered the pup into his arms. Lairion glared at his companion, "I want her with me. I will not keep her prisoner." Eli did not question Lairion as he followed he and the wolf out into the wild Wood. "I can see the caves now, Lairion." Eli said, "and the track here..." he knelt to the snow covered forest floor..."rabbit." 

The wolf heard the name of her favorite meal, and wriggled free of Lairion's arms, and sped off into the wood. Both Lairion and Eli sped off after her, towards the woodland caves.

-

Summary: Lairion and Eli are quite close. They have turned to each other for warmth, and love. They truly have no one else.  
>Together they cremate the body of Eli's mother. They go off for a hunt. Alone, Lairion finds a red haired wolf pup.<br>Sandor is on his way, as well. I wonder what the heck he's up to. Hope you enjoyed it! You're up, Stardust63!


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty, yes, Lee and Eli are Bi-sexual. Both Meg and I agreed that we should write them as such, since it would be different and add some light to that happening in those times. Thank you to her for coming up with the idea. I honestly believe this needs to be written about and Lairions sex appeal is so extraordinary in our minds, that being Bi would be something he would probably be into. Now, there may be questions about his character, Eli's character, or Lee and Sansa's relationship...PLEASE private message me and I will answer them!

…...

Nearly caught

…...

A horse.

Sansa groaned and leaned against a tree as she kept repeating to herself, "I need a horse." She was exhausted, hungry, tired, and losing hope. Day and night she walked or ran, barely sleeping for fear of being caught. Sansa would sometimes find herself wondering where her sister was and if she was running away from something too. No doubt that the Lannisters have heard of Lord Baelish's death and of Sansa being the one to kill him and there was no doubt that they did not truly believe her to be dead like the guard did.

She had to go north and to the Wall to be safe. They could not hurt her at the Wall and her brother Jon would be able to keep her safe. Sansa was too far from the Wall to travel on foot and she knew then, _I have to steal a horse. _It had been four days since she left that farm and the food supply she was given was gone, water was becoming harder to find, and villages were starting to appear left and right. That night was the night she would sneak into the next village she could find and take the first horse she saw.

Hours later, as the sun set, Sansa hid in the bushes in front of an old inn, watching peasant men and soldiers walk inside with a smile on their faces and voices loud and obnoxious. After the door was closed and music began to play, Sansa knew she would be able to sneak down there and take a horse. The only trouble she would face was the fact she had no idea where to go from there. Sansa slowly came out from the bushes and then began to run towards the horses. She looked at the four out there and studied them until she found a large, black horse, standing at the end, looking at her with his large eyes. Sansa smiled at him and began to think of Sandor Clegane and his horse, Stranger. With a deep breath she walked forward and put her hand flat-out,

"Hello there. How would you like to come with me?"

The horse forced out air through his nose, which made Sansa jump, but she soon nodded, "I shall take that as a yes." Sansa walked around to his side and looked at the cloth hanging under the saddle. It was a dark cloth and had the Bolton sigil on it. With a shaky hand, she pulled on the cloth, letting it drop to the muddy ground before she whispered, "Old Gods and new, give me the strength I need." Sansa had ridden horses before when she was just a young child, but her father was always there to catch her if she fell, or to help her mount or dismount.

Sansa gripped the saddle and pulled herself up in one try, successfully mounting the horse. She patted the horse's neck and whispered, "You are a fine horse. I think I shall name you Stranger." With a smile on her face, she turned the reins to the left, telling the horse to start moving, but as she did, she noticed a peasant man standing near the doorway. He frowned, "What are you doing there, girl?" Sansa gasped and snapped the reins, "Go! Come on, you stupid thing!" The man began to yell, "A horse is being stolen! Stop that girl!" Sansa snapped the reins and yelled once more, "Yah!" With that yell, the horse whinnied and began to gallop down the dirt road. She rode fast for thirty minutes before she finally looked back and then slowed down the horse to a trot. She was not sure what made her cry, but the tears finally came as she rode her new horse. Sansa was lost, confused, and not sure what she should do next.

"Just you and me now, Stranger. Perhaps on the road, we shall find the other Stranger wondering about with its master."

…...

"Have your birds been speaking to you, Lord Varys?" Lord Varys smiled and looked at Lord Tywin, who was sitting at the head of the table. He cleared his throat and looked around at the other small council members, "All that I have heard was that Lord Petyr Baelish was pushed out of the moon door in the Vale by Sansa Stark." Cersei chuckled from the other end, "Quite amazing, if you think of it. The little dove had her wings clipped and now she is just learning to use her claws. Do you know where she could be?"

"Your grace, word is that Sansa Stark fell into a river and may have drowned-"

Tywin spoke up, "Yes, we know what the word is, you fool. Do you really believe that the girl pushed Petyr Baelish through the moon door and then proceeded to get herself drowned? I highly doubt that." He paused to drink some wine before looking across the table at Cersei, "The girl is out there, father. We can send many men out to find her and we should have her within a week." Tywin chuckled, "A plan that is not so wise. It has been nearly two weeks since the worms death. No doubt the Stark girl has either gotten herself raped and killed or she has been very good at blending in. Any idea who she would have learned to survive from?"

All at the table shook their heads before he continued, "As of now, we wait until we hear more word on her whereabouts. Lord Varys, I trust you will inform me if your birds whistle in your ear about her?" As Tywin stood, all the others did and bowed, "Yes, of course." He nodded, "Now, if you will excuse me. I have a grandson to teach." He walked from the room with elegance and grace as the others gathered papers and books from the table. Cersei sat back down to finish her wine and could not help but smile at how Sansa killed Petyr Baelish.

_The little worm deserved it, _she thought.

…...

_**Several days later...**_

Sansa groaned as she slid from her horse's saddle. She was weak from riding and the only food she was able to eat was a dead rabbit she found and cooked. Stranger, the horse she stole and named after its twin, puffed out air as she grabbed his reins and led him towards a large cave, "Caves are starting to show up here and there. We must be close to home now." She stopped him outside the cave and slowly went inside, checking to make sure no animal or man was making home. Satisfied that it was empty, Sansa took off her satchel and cloak, dropping both to the ground before putting her hands on her waist,

"This should do for the night."

…...

Lairion growled to himself as he used his sword to cut away brush, "Damn that wolf. Helcë, where are you?" Eli walked a few feet behind his leader and chuckled, "Cursing her will not bring her back. I told you to leave her alone. Wolves in these parts are very rare, Lairion." Before Lairion could respond, both men heard a low growl coming from their right.

"Helcë!"

…...

Sansa heard a low growl coming from the cave entrance and when she turned, a gasp escaped her lips, "Oh my!" Standing in front of her was a red-haired wolf pup with large blue eyes. She slowly backed away, holding her hands out in front of her to try to stop the wolf, should it jump at her. Sansa whispered, "I may be closer to home than I thought." Suddenly, a mans voice called out from outside the cave,

"Helcë!"

The wolf turned its head away from Sansa's direction and looked at the two men coming into view, giving Sansa the time to back up into the dark cave. Outside, Eli tapped Lairion on the shoulder and gestured to a large black horse tied to a tree not too far from the cave entrance. Lairion nodded and growled out, "I know you are in there! Whoever you are, you have only one chance to make yourself known to me or I will remove you by force." Sansa began to shake as she listened to the mans voice yell to her. In one grab, she picked her cloak off the ground and put it around her with the hood above her head. She tried to push herself closer to the wall, but it was no use. Lee handed his sword to Eli and reached onto his back, grabbing a small bow and an arrow from its pack, "Stay here." Eli bowed his head and backed away to let his master go inside the cave.

As Lee entered, his bow and arrow at the ready, he listened for any movement. The cave was not too deep, but it had many hiding places. At the end of the cave, Sansa slid down the hard wall, her gown bunching about her as she closed her eyes and tried to remain silent. Silence did not help her. Lee heard her move slightly and he spun around, pointing his arrow downwards and directly into her face,

"Show yourself, Ser, or I will make sure your death is not so quick."

Sansa's lip trembled as she opened her eyes and pulled the cloak hood off of her head, showing herself to this stranger. Lairion looked down and slightly let his arms drop as he saw it was a young girl. They shared a gaze for a few moments before Lee raised his bow to her face again, "Stand up." Sansa, with her hands shaking, grabbed at the wall behind her and slowly lifted herself from the ground. The man before her had his face hidden by shadow, but she knew he was much taller than she was. Sansa whispered a pitiful plea,

"Please, Ser, I was just resting-"

"Resting? In the middle of the wood? You must be asking for yourself to be killed. Slowly follow me outside so I may see you better." He began to walk backwards towards the entrance, never taking his eyes off of her as she began to follow. As they reached the sunlight, he finally lowered his bow and arrow completely, "Gods." It came out in a whisper, which Sansa did not hear, as Lee looked over the tired, dirty, but still beautiful girl before him. Sansa looked up at him, his long nearly white hair making her curious, for she has never seen such hair on a man. He was tall, pale, his eyes like ice looking down at her as though he was trying to read her mind. She saw several braids in his hair and thought something like that only women wore in their own hair. Another man walked forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword,

"Lairion?"

The man before her, whose name she had come to learn, held up his hand to the other man, "Tell me who you are and what you are doing here." Sansa knew she could not trust anyone unless she knew of them and their business with her, so she whispered, "I told you I am just resting." He chuckled, "I understand that, little one, but you have not told me who you are." Sansa shook her head, "I shall not tell you who I am." He laughed aloud, making a bird fly out of its nest in a nearby tree,

"Perhaps you do not understand your position. Not to worry though, we shall have plenty of time to get to know one another. Eli, tie her wrists and bring her with us." Eli looked to him, "Ser, I do not think we should need to tie her. She is not exactly dangerous-"

"Do not question me, Eli. Tie her wrists or I will do it none so gently, myself."

Sansa shook her head and stepped away from Eli, who was walking towards her with a rope he removed from his belt, "I will not go with you! I am going my own way as you will yours." Lairion gestured to Eli and watched as his friend grabbed Sansa arms and turned her to him. As Lairion went to pick up his wolf pup, Eli mumbled to Sansa,

"You will do best to listen closely to him and answer any questions he has. Lairion is our clan leader and can be kind, but he can also be cruel."

Sansa watched him expertly tie a knot around her wrists before she questioned, "Clan leader?" Eli smirked at her curiosity before Lairion called out, "Put her on her horse and follow me back to camp. I will meet with her in my tent." Eli grabbed Sansa waist and lifted her onto her horse. She grabbed for the reins, but he beat her to it,

"No use fighting, girl. We'll be at the camp in no time."

As they made their way back to the tent, Sansa studied the two men who had captured her. The man who was called Eli had long brown hair, his eyes were a light brown, and he wore dark furs. The leader, Lairion, was a creature she had never seen before. Her thoughts were interrupted as they cleared the woods and came upon a large camp. Sansa looked around her and at the men and women wearing furs, carrying swords or bows on their backs. One word slipped past Sansa's lips as some looked back at her,

"Wildlings."

…...

Annnnd that is the end of my chapter! I am loving this story so far, how about you! Let us know what you think in the reviews or PM's!


	6. Chapter 6

thekidisnotyourson/Meg here. I am very sorry, it is my fault for the delay in updates. I have computer issues, and work has been quite busy as of late. I hope you all can forgive me!

Lairion lead his clan, and the loosely bound Sansa towards the camp that the other members had built while they were out in Wood. Lairion dismounted his horse and looked towards the woods, watching the last of the day's light give in to the darkness. "Bring her to the women, Eli." he commanded as he removed his gloves from his long, pale fingers. "I will not be in the same tent with someone so..." he looked at her closely, "filthy." Eli nodded once and escorted Sansa towards a small cluster of women.

"They won't hurt you, my Lady." he said. "They're all very kind-many of them are mothers themselves."

Sansa said nothing, she simply blinked slowly, and followed Eli towards a large tent. "I didn't know that your kind even bathed." she said, "Septa Mordane always told me that Wildlings never bathed." Eli laughed, as he gently pushed her inside of the bathing tent, "Aye, and we eat children that misbehave also." he chuckled quietly, as he removed her bonds, "I'll find someone to tend to your hair, my Lady...and as for the leader this clan, he prides himself on being as different from his father as possible. Something that I am most thankful for." Eli began to walk from the tent, but before he was able to make his exit, he felt a gentle hand on his arm. "Thank you, my Lord." Sansa said. Eli smiled kindly down at her, "I am not a Lord. Not anymore." Eli bowed to the frightened young woman as he exited the tent.

A few minutes passed before three women carrying buckets of steaming water entered the tent. Not knowing what else to do, Sansa curtsied at them and did her best to smile. "That man...Eli, was he really a Lord?" she asked, as she sat in a chair before a large fire. "He looks like...a King." An elder woman, with a brush in her wrinkled hand smiled, as she bent down to brush the knots and snarls from Sansa's auburn hair. "Aye, he was." she answered, "he chose to take the Black following the murder of his wife and children. He was captured by Lairion's father. Now he is with us."

Sansa made no answer, she simply leaned into the gentle strokes of the brush and smiled. "The water is ready, my Lady." another woman said quietly. "We've left the soap and a clean rag on the side of the tub for you." Sansa smiled, and rose from the chair. "Thank you all for being so kind to me." Each of the women smiled at Sansa before exiting the tent, giving her privacy as she bathed.

….

Eli stood behind Lairion, helping him with the removal of his armor. "What are you going to do with her?" he asked, gently placing his breastplate on the bed. Larion sighed and smiled as he was unburdened, "I do not yet know." he said, "Ransom her? Bed her? I have yet to decide." Behind his back, Eli rolled his eyes as he took Lairion's favorite crimson robe from a trunk. "That girl is a child, Lee." he warned as he watched Lairion toss his shirt to the ground. "Are you jealous, dear Eli?" he laughed. Lairion smiled, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "Are you jealous?" he asked, as he slipped his arms through the long sleeves of his robe. Eli's brown eyes narrowed as he sighed, "Of course I am." he admitted, as he began to remove his leathers. Lairion smirked as he moved closer towards him. He gifted Eli with a smile, and a quick kiss on his lips. "Now, my sweet Crow Lord, where is my lyre?" he asked, "I wish to play for the Lady-it may soften her towards me."

Eli walked towards a large trunk, and took from it a silver lyre. "You do not need to play music for her to charm her." he said, "she is a girl, all you have to do is smile, and she will tell you all." Lairion took the lyre in hand and kissed him once more before exiting the tent.

….

Lairion walked slowly towards the tent where Sansa still bathed. He stood silent outside of the entrance, listening to her hum a happy tune that must have come from a happier time in her childhood. Once her little song was finished, he entered the tent without warning-causing Sansa to let loose a small scream of surprise as she did her best to cover herself. "What are you doing in here?" she asked in a quiet, small voice as he sat in a chair beside the wooden tub. Lairion said nothing, he looked at her hair, and then to her blue eyes. "I thought that you highborn ladies liked to have music when you bathed." he said, running a finger over the strings. "You play?" Sansa asked. Lairion laughed, and shook his head. "No...I simply like carting this extra weight around. It makes for a lovely accessory." he teased. "I jest-I do play." he finished, as he saw the look of disappointment that came across the face of the bathing Lady. "I did not know that barbarians appreciated the arts." Lairion threw down the lyre, and stood. "Sweet, lady." he cooed, "if I were a barbarian, you would be bloodied, and a bastard would be in your belly." Sansa looked up towards him, her own blue eyes filling with tears of fright. "Please...play for me...I didn't mean to-"

Lairion sat back down in the small chair, and ran his hands over the soft fabric of his robe. "As you command." he said, reaching down and taking the lyre in his hand. "I only know one of your people's tunes. I hope it pleases you-shall I sing?" Sansa nodded, "If you'd like." Lairion nodded his golden head once, and began to play a slow, somber tune. It sounded familiar to Sansa's ears, but she could not place the song. Lairion began first by humming along to the tune he played on his lyre, then he began to sing in a perfect tenor;

_'And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, and mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere, but now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear.'_

Sansa felt the air leave her lungs as she let out a loud cry. As he sang, the images of the bloodied bodies of her family haunted her. Mindless of her bare state, she stood from the tub, and stumbled towards where a bundle of clean clothing lay. Lairion dropped the lyre, and was at her side in an instant, draping his crimson and gold robe over her damp form. As her blue eyes rested on the colors, she shook herself free from it, and shouted, "I would rather freeze than wear their colors!" she fell to her knees, and hung her head low. "Eli was right, you are cruel." Lairion was rooted to his spot on the floor- "I did not know...why do you hate the song, and those colors so?" He pointed towards his crimson robe.

Sansa looked up at him with haunted, dead eyes, "the Lions killed my family." She then stood glaring up at Lairion, and placed her soiled shift over her head. "I am a Stark of Winterfell - and you, you are nothing more than a barbarian."

…..

I know, it is not much...but hey, I felt that some decent things did happen in this one. What do you think Lee will do now that he knows of the family she belongs to?

If you have any questions, feel free to message me! -thekidisnotyourson


	7. Chapter 7

Meg did such a good job on the last chapter, I hope I can keep up. Yes, it matters that she is a Stark, no, Lee is not a perv, no Lee and Eli will not have a relationship once Sansa gets closer to him. Let us continue…

….

Stay

…

After the incident in the bathing tent, Sansa ran off towards the man she knew as Eli and she grasped his arm, "My Lord?" He turned and looked at her, noticing her bare feet on the cold ground and she was only wearing a thin shift and under clothes. He looked around at the other men looking at her before grabbing his own fur cloak from his shoulders and wrapping it on hers, "Are you a fool? Walking around this camp that way? Aren't you supposed to be bathing?" He saw her mile stare and with a growl, he turned her around and led her to a different tent.

Sansa was brought inside and noticed it was much warmer than the bathing tent. She looked around as Eli went to a small fire and placed more wood on it. He turned and saw her eyes wandering, "It is nothing grand, but it is good enough for my Lord. You'll find it warm during the cold nights, even with the hole in the roof letting out the smoke." She looked up and saw a small hole in the tent and nodded,

"Thank you for your kindness. Your Lord, as you call him, is quite barbaric."

As if on cue, Lairion entered and spotted her wrapped in Eli's cloak. He raised an eyebrow, "I see you found our little guest. Running from me as I was helping you is not a very ladylike thing to do, Lady Stark." Eli looked at her and she saw his shocked expression, "Stark? My God, I thought you looked familiar. You are Eddard Stark's eldest girl!" Lairion walked forward, "Go on, Lady Stark. Tell us about your journey and the lions you are running from." Sansa frowned and raised her hand, slapping Lairion with all the force she could.

Eli stepped forward to grab her, but Lairion shook his head, "Leave us." The two exchanged a look before Eli bowed his head and left the two alone. Lairion touched his face and walked around Sansa to return his robe to its rightful place. He chuckled, "Perhaps I have been a bit cruel to you, but you must understand my position."

Sansa eyed him, "What position? I was fine until you found me and forced me here." He turned and raised an eyebrow, "Were you really? No doubt you would be frozen in that cave tonight. Tell me, my Lady, have you ever been treated so fairly when taken? You have been bathed, food is being brought to you, I have offered my robes.." Sansa shook her head,

"You mocked me by playing that music and I will not have it!"

They stared at one another for a moment before Lairion bowed his head, "I did no such thing. Forgive me for that, but I did not know who you were or your family name until you said as such." The silence in the room was deafening until Sansa whispered, "Where did you learn that song?" Lairion looked at her and smiled, "I am not sure, actually. I believe my mother once sang it to me and it stuck with me ever since." Sansa bowed her head and whispered, "I too have memories of my mother singing songs of the North to me. Hymns were my favorite." Lairion raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Perhaps you shall sing for me one night while I dine?" Sansa looked up at him and met his words,

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I shall sing it to you while I cut.."

She was interrupted when Eli walked through the tent doorway, "My Lord, supper is ready and I was wondering if you would take your meal here?" Lairion looked past Sansa and at his equal, "Yes, Eli, I think I would enjoy my meal in here. Bring some for our guest, for she will be eating with me." Eli looked at them both before nodding and leaving them. As Lairion walked past the young girl in front of him, he leaned towards her, "Never try to threaten me, Sansa." She looked up at him and shrunk back at how close he was.

Sansa looked upon his face, "I will not have reason to if you do not try to harm me."

…

As the sun disappeared, Sandor stopped his horse in front of a large brothel house and after dismounting, he looked around to make sure no one would notice him. He pulled his hood over his head once more and walked inside, the smells of sex and wine assaulting his nostrils. He almost longed for the fresh air outside, but he pressed on, walking towards the counter. After leaning on it, he growled, "Wine." The man nodded and poured him a glass, placing the flagon beside it. He looked around, his face still hidden under his hood, "I am looking for a girl." The man chuckled,

"Aren't all men who come in here?"

Sandor looked at him, "No. I mean I am looking for a girl who may have traveled through here. She has long red hair, maybe wearing a hooded cloak." The barkeep shook his head, "Sorry, Ser. No one like that coming in here. Uh, I do have a girl for you if you are interested in keeping warming tonight." Sandor raised his eyes and looked up from his wine glass, "I won't be staying." The man ignored him as he raised his hand and gestured a girl over,

"Ser, this girl may be like the one you are looking for. You know, since you seem to be into red hair." Sandor looked to his left and saw a young girl a bit older than Sansa leaning against the counter and looking up at him with a pretty smile. He studied her sloppily dyed red hair and her pale skin, "Need to keep your bed warm, mi'lord?" Sandor growled at her, "I am not knight nor Lord." She smirked, "All the same to me." He finished his wine and looked out the window to see it was now completely dark and there would be no reason for him to leave and travel in the dark and cold. He smirked, "Aye, I think I will take you up on your offer, girl."

She quickly brought him upstairs and once in her room, she giggled and sat herself on the small bed, "So, what brings you here?" Sandor looked at her after closing the door, "I'm looking for someone. You kind of look like her too." The whore in front of him smiled, "Is that a good thing?" Sandor chuckled, "Aye, that is a very good thing."

"What is your name, girl?"

The whore in front of him smiled and whispered, "Emily." Sandor shook his head and turned to lock the door, "Not tonight. I think tonight I shall call you Little Bird." Emily watched him lock the door before turning to her and advancing on her. Emily gasped as he pushed her back on the bed and stood over her, "I want to hear you sing, Little Bird."

….

Sansa opened her eyes to darkness and only the sound of a crackling fire outside of the tent. She turned on her side and saw Lairion, the clan leader, to be asleep in his own bed across the tent. Quietly, she sat up and removed the blanket from her person before standing and looking down at her "captor". His face was peaceful and Sansa knew he was fast asleep. She quickly walked to the door of the tent and looked outside to see no one sitting around the fire. Sansa sighed to herself as she exited the tent and began to quickly make her way towards the tied up horses.

She did not realize that after she left the tent, Lairion opened his eyes and he smiled to himself before sighing and sitting up, watching her shadow disappear. Eli, who usually made rounds through the camps at night saw her small figure walking from the tent and towards the tied horses. He rolled his eyes and began to run towards where she was heading.

Once at the horses, Sansa looked at the dark ones to see if she could find her own horse, but it was no use in the dark. She saw a lovely white horse at the head of the group and she quickly untied its reins from a branch before studying the dark red velvet sash on its saddle. Without another thought, she mounted the horse and began to back it up, but before she could take off, Eli grabbed her gown,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sansa tried to kick at him, "Let me go! Don't you understand I have to leave? I cannot be captive here with these people and suffer. I must go north! I-I have to go home." Eli looked at her and caught her boot with his hand when she tried to kick him again, "What home, my Lady?" Sansa stopped struggling and looked down at him as he continued,

"What home do you speak of? The one we passed on our way back from the Wall? The home that is burnt to the ground with pitiful burnt Stark banners hanging from its gates and stone walls? You have no home, Lady Stark."

She frowned and hissed at him, "How dare you! I thought I could trust you of all people, my Lord, but I fear I was mistaken!" Eli chuckled and did not let her boot go, "Just because I am faithful to my Lord and master, does not mean you cannot trust me, girl." They were both silent before Eli looked at the horse and pet its mane, "Besides, I do not think he will be too happy if you took his horse." Sansa dared to smile at that before looking around at the quiet camp. He could feel her worry radiating off of her person, so he let go of her boot and held up his hand. Sansa looked down at it,

"If I stay, will he take me to the Wall? If I can get to the Wall, I can be safe."

Eli was not sure of what Lairion's plans were for this girl, but he sighed, "I cannot promise you anything other than your safety with me and my Lord." He smiled and motioned his hand forward, "Stay." Sansa looked at his offered hand and felt she could finally trust the man in front of her. She slowly nodded and placed her own hand in his before dismounting the horse that would have taken her only so far. Eli smiled,

"You must get some sleep, my Lady. Our clan moves tomorrow at first light." Sansa nodded and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked back to the tent she shared with Lairion. When she entered, she found it empty. She shrugged to herself and went back to her own bed.

Eli watched her enter the tent and before he could continue his rounds, he heard the crunching of leaves and snow from his left. He looked at saw Lairion come out from behind a nearby tree. The two looked at each other, an understanding coming from the stare. Eli bowed his head as his Lord began to walk towards the tent once more. When he looked back up, Lairion had entered the tent and he was now alone once more.

"_I cannot promise you anything."_

….

Understand that Eli did not lie to sansa….that much. He knows Lairion….and that neither of them would want to harm her….he's a pretty nice guy…very chill. Sandor…has some problems in this story…..seriously. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry to start this off with sad news, folks. Unfortunately, the other writer of this story, Meg, has decided to step away and allow me to write the rest. I am saddened by her decision, but if she ever decides to come back, I will let her with open arms. She will help me with some ideas, I hope…In this chapter, we will pick up with the next morning, I may add some Lannister action in here…who knows!

….

In my life

….

"_Sansa, you care for me?"_

_Sansa looked at Petyr and smiled, "Lord Baelish, I care for you as though you were a second father to me." He looked at her with sad eyes, "I can't allow that, my girl. You will learn to love me as though you are my match. Every soul has a mate, Sansa, and you are supposed to be mine."_

_His hands came out to her to grab her and she screamed as blood began to pour from his eyes…._

"My Lady?"

A hand reached out and shook Sansa's shoulder and her eyes opened immediately, looking up at an older woman dressed in thin furs. She smiled down at the sleepy Sansa, "The sun has risen and our Lord is awaiting you. We move on." Sansa sat up and looked around, "Where is he?" The woman was carrying furs in her arms,

"He awaits your arrival near the horses. Here, you must wear these to keep warm."

Sansa took the cloak of gray fur with hints of red in it and nodded, "Thank you. I will go to him now so we may leave as quickly as possible." After tying the cloak on, she peaked outside and saw most of the tents were packed and items placed on a flat cart. It was as soon as she stepped a foot out that Eli turned and saw her, "My Lady! Good morning!" Lairion, who had been standing near him speaking with the others, turned around and saw her looking at him before she bowed her head and walked in their direction. She faked a smile as she reached them, "Good morning, Ser's. I hope you both slept well."

Eli nodded, "Quite well. We leave shortly…" He was interrupted by Lairion, who walked in front of her and studied her fur cloak, "I must say that cloak looks rather well on you, Lady Stark. Then again, the wolves need fur to keep warm." Sansa nodded, "Exactly right, Ser." Sansa heard a howl and all looked to see Lairion's wolf pup of red fur come running over. Helce, as he called her, sniffed Sansa's skirts and the girl backed away a step, which Lairion saw,

"I thought wolves were supposed to love other wolves?"

Sansa smirked, "Yes, well, sometimes wolves have to be cautious of wolves they are not familiar with." Eli came forward and saw the two looking at each other as though as challenge was going to be made, so before either could lash out, he spoke, "My Lord, my Lady, we are leaving now." Lairion turned quickly and mounted his white stallion, the same one Sansa almost took the night before. Eli led her over to her black horse, Stranger, and helped her mount, "Do not challenge him, girl. You will not win." Sansa looked down at her supposed new friend and smirked, "I shall do what I must. If you want to claim to be my friend, you will tell him not to speak to me like I am such a-a…"

"Child?"

Both looked to see Lairion not his horse next to them, "I talk to you as such because the fact is that you are still a child." He clicked his tongue and rode his horse to the front of the large group of Wildlings and Eli chuckled, "He is my friend, my Lady. I will always agree with him." Sansa huffed and kicked her horse forward to ride next to Lairion in the front. When she reached him, she looked at him, studying the new braids in his long hair and the black and silver garb he was wearing.

Lairion looked behind him, "We will reach my father's camp in a few hours. No stopping until we get there!" All seemed to understand and they finally began to move. Sansa rode next to him and Eli stay on his horse at the back of the group until he was sure all was going well. Lairion looked at her, "Must you stare?"

She did not answer him before she questioned, "How do you know whether I am a child or not? You know nothing of me or my family." Lairion laughed a loud and looked at her, "My Lady, I can tell from the way you carry yourself and how you look at people. I do not need to know your age or anything about your family. Besides, in my family, which are walking and riding behind you, when you reach the age of womanhood, you take a husband and within a year, give him a child. You, have no ring on your finger nor symbol around your neck to prove such, so therefore, I do not believe you are…."

"How dare you! You know nothing of me and yet you continue to speak as though you do! I will have you know, I have reached womanhood and I have endured nothing good from it." Lairion went to speak, but Sansa wrapped the reins around her hand and growled, "The problem you have is you are so stuck up about yourself you care nothing for the people you meet. I will also have you know that I have married and it was against my will. My husband, a Lannister, is out there somewhere, blamed for killing the King, and I am alone here with you, trying to-to- oh, never mind!" Sansa snapped the reins and rode her horse several feet ahead of Lairion's and he stared at her back, in wonderment of her speaking to him as she did.

Never before has someone spoke to him like that. Guilt washed over him as he saw her bow her head for several moments before looking up again. He rode forward and next to her, "Forgive me for being so rude, my Lady." He heard a sniff and she looked at him, "Sansa. My name is Sansa. I suppose we can use first names since I'll be with you for a while." Lairion smiled, "Aye, we can. You may call me Lairion or Lee for short. Is all forgiven?" Sansa shrugged, "I suppose it is for now."

Sansa watched as he rode his white horse as Helce ran beside him and around the others, looking for food as she went. Sansa sighed before looking back at the dirt trail ahead. If she was going to make it through this, she would have to become his friend.

…..

Sandor stirred from his slumber and looked across the room to see the whore, Emily, dressing. She pulled her skirts on with shaking hands and jumped when he spoke, "Payment is on the table." Sandor sat up in the bed and stretched his back, "You alright, girl?" Emil turned around, "I am fine. I-I won't repeat anything you said while we-I mean…" Sandor walked to her, "I would appreciate that. Never repeat what I called you or what I may have said or you will be killed and no doubt it won't be by my hand." She nodded and grabbed her coins from the table before rushing out.

He looked outside to see the sun was getting higher and he quickly dressed and was on his way out of the village and back on the road. He had no way of knowing where his little bird was, but he knew that if he kept on the road going north, he would eventually find her or someone that had seen her.

….

Jaime stood in a corner of the hall, awaiting his sister to return from breaking her fast. As he saw her walking to her door, her guards turned and left her alone, "Jaime?" She saw his figure come from the shadows and she smiled, "Come with me." He smiled in return and quickly followed her into her chambers and closed the door. She walked to her bed and sat down, "Have you heard anything of the girl?" Jaime shook his head, "No. There has been no word on Sansa Stark's whereabouts, but I did hear about someone else." Cersei raised her eyebrow to him,

"The Hound was spotted at a small farm miles away. I don't know what he was doing there, but they claim he was going north."

Cersei giggled as Jaime slowly laid himself on top of her and kissed her forehead and lips, "Worry not, dear sister, I will find them." An hour later, Jaime left her rooms and walked to his own to find Brienne of Tarth waiting for him. As he entered she stood and smiled, "I took the liberty of letting myself in. I-I brought this for you from your father." Jaime walked to her and looked on the table to see a large tomb of a book in black binding. He nodded, "Thank you, Brienne." Silence went through the room before she finally sighed,

"I suppose you wish to rest. Your sister must be keeping you busy since you have returned here. I'll see you at dinner."

As she walked to the door, Jaime reached out and grabbed her wrist, "You understand, don't you? The power she has.." Brienne looked down at the hand around her wrist and shook her head, "This is a man's world, Ser Jaime. You should never let one person have so must control over you."

Things shifted in the air after she left him and he weighed his options. How could he change himself in such a way? He needed a miracle.

….

I am writing Jaime kinda different, but very much the same as well. I hope you will all understand it later on. I hope you enjoyed. I am truly missing Meg. Rate/review etc.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, in this chapter, we'll see a bit of Sansa and Lairion talking some more..both will learn about each other. They meet someone new! And maybe a bit of Jaime telling Cersei…some things. I hope you all enjoy!

…..

No longer

…

For three hours they have been upon their horses and riding southwest. For an hour, Sansa and Lairion rode in silence until Eli finally joined them at the front of the group. He smiled, "So, tell us, my Lady. What are you running from?" Sansa looked at him just as Lairion did and she heard him hiss, "Eli, you have no right-"

"No, it's alright."

It seemed that Sansa and Lairion had come to a secret understanding with each other after she yelled at him for being cruel. For now, his attitude was under control, but it would not take long for him to shift. Sansa looked at Eli, "How can I know that once I tell you why I am here you will not harm me or bring me back?" Lairion smirked, "You have already told me you are the wife of a Lannister, so come now, tell us." Sansa looked at both of them before nodding and beginning her story,

"Well, you both know I am a Stark and my father was Lord of Winterfell and now I am married to Tyrion Lannister, of whom is missing."

Both men waited for her to say more, but when she simply looked at the road ahead, Lairion frowned, "That is all? Will you not tell us how you came to be in our possession?" Sansa looked at him and smirked, "I only came into your possession because you thought it right to take me. If you had left me with my horse, then you wouldn't have me here to bother you with my tales." Eli nodded, "Fair enough to me, my Lady. No doubt the girl will tell us more, Lee." Suddenly, a rider upon a brown horse appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of them. Sansa gasped and pulled on the reins of her horse, making him freeze while Eli had his stop in front of her, as if shielding her from the stranger.

Lairion looked at the man and slowly rode forward as his people looked on, "Who are you?" The man across from him bowed his head, "Pardon me for startling you, my Lord. Your father has instructed me to come on the road and await for you. I am to lead you to his camp." Sansa looked at the man speaking and noticed he was wearing thicker furs and his face was older. Eli whispered, "When we reach his father's camp, keep your eyes down unless you are spoken to." Lairion made his way back to them, "He will lead us to my father."

Sansa bit her lip before questioning, "And who is your father that makes him and yourself so important?" Lairion sat straight in his saddle and looked at her, "My father is Mance Rayder."

….

Jaime sighed as he raised his hand and knocked on the door of Cersei's chambers. After he knocked, he heard shuffling and then her perfectly whispered words, "Enter." Jaime walked inside and found her at her desk, her head bent, and a nearly empty flagon of wine next to her.

"Cersei?"

Her head snapped up and her hair was in her face when she softly smiled, "My dear, sweet, handsome brother. What brings you to my den?" Jaime walked inside and closed the door, "I wish to speak with you about something." Cersei nodded and gestured to the seat across from her,

"Anything that comes for your lips is welcome to my ear. Now sit and tell me, dear brother." Jaime sat across from her and sat silent for a few moments before he finally cleared his throat, "I wish to go and find the Stark girl." He watched as Cersei looked at him and seemed confused at first before her lips turned into a smile, "You would do your family great honor by bringing her back here, Jaime. What brought this to your mind?" He shrugged, "I need to get away from this castle, Cersei. These walls are holding me back and I am already held back enough because of this." He held up his golden hand and she nodded, "Very well. I shall speak to father and in two days you shall be on horseback and going to find her."

Later, as Jaime was walking to the door, Cersei questioned, "You are doing this for me? For your family and for what she did to our son, right?" Jaime turned and looked at her, "Who else would I be doing it for?" Cersei smiled softly and nodded as he left, but once that door was closed behind him, Jaime leaned against it and let out a long sigh. Who exactly was he doing it for? He had to choose in the end. Would he bring Sansa to safety, or would he bring her back to accept her fate?

….

She could not believe that Mance Rayder was the father to her captor. Mance was known as the King of the Wildlings and even many common people believed that he would one day build a Wildling army that would take the Iron Throne away from the Lannister's and Baratheon's.

Sansa looked around in wonder at the Wildlings bowing to Lairion and helping the group behind them with their camp gear and items. Eli rode next to her and saw her wide eyes, "A bit surprised, my Lady?" She smiled, "Yes, only a bit. These people-they- they are respectful and.." He snorted, "I have been a part of this family for years, child. I can assure you that they show respect to their leaders, but will not hesitate to kill a man for looking at them in the wrong way. Wildlings take what they want and that includes their women. While here, stay close to me and the prince."

"Prince?"

Lairion smirked, "Do you know nothing, my Lady? My father is the King of Wildlings and should be the true ruler in the north." In only a few moments, she found her horse stopped and a man wearing furs holding onto her horse's reins. He looked up at her and sneered as Eli walked over and put his hands on her waist, "Come on. Let's get you introduced before you get yourself hurt out here." Having Eli close to her side made her feel better, but she still found herself unsure about the man who claims he will protect her. Lairion walked into the tent before them and she followed, smoke from a boiling pot making the tent warm and foggy. A tall man sitting in a chair looked at them and slowly stood,

"My son. Lairion, my boy!"

She watched with a small smile on her face as a father hugged his son, strong arms circling one another. Mance opened his eyes and looked over Lairion's shoulder at the fire haired girl standing next to Eli, "Lairion, why did you not tell me you found a wife?" Lairion looked back at Sansa and shook his head,

"Unfortunately, she is not mine, father."

"Eli's then?"

Sansa spoke up for herself, "I am quite able to speak, Ser." Eli reached out and pinched her arm and she looked at him before continuing, "Please, you may speak to me to receive your answer and it is no. I am not married to either of these-these men. I am their captive." Mance frowned and walked towards her as Lairion watched from behind. He sneered,

"A woman remains quiet unless spoken to. Seeing as you are my son's problem, you will be dealt with accordingly by him."

He turned and went to speak to Lairion, but his son smiled, "Father, I brought her here for you. She is Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell." Mance slowly turned and looked at her before studying her hair and eyes, "My God. She is truly a Stark that has been kissed by fire."

…

That is that. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait. So many problems and things going on here.


	10. Chapter 10

Mance and Sansa will have some time to talk in this one! Enjoy!

…...

Let's talk

…...

Mance walked to Sansa and looked down at her, "Welcome to my camp, Lady Stark." Sansa bowed her head and curtsied to Mance, showing her respect before she stood straight again, "I have heard so much about you, my Lord." He chuckled and looked around at Eli and Lairion before he looked down at her once more,

"Save your pretty words for someone that has the time to listen to them. My son brought you to me for a reason and I wish to speak with him alone about that reason." He nodded to Eli, who grabbed her arm gently and whispered in her ear, "Come with me. I'll get you some food while we wait." She nodded and watched Mance lead his son into another room in the tent. Lairion looked back at her once more and their eyes met before he gave her a nod and disappeared from sight.

Eli walked Sansa outside and put her in front of the nearest fire. She sat down on a log and tried to warm her hands as the Wildlings of Mance's group looked at her and began to whisper. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself and looked for Eli, who came out from behind her,

"Found some cooked rabbit for you to eat. I can't promise it has been cooked thoroughly."

She looked up at him and smiled before taking the wood bowl of meat, "Thank you, Eli. I am sure it is edible." He sat next to her and looked at the others, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword as some of the Wildling men looked their way. Sansa nibbled on the meat as she awaited her turn to speak to speak to Mance and Eli saw the nervous look in her eyes. He hummed and then spoke, "We will be here for awhile, so try to calm yourself." She looked at him and nodded,

"Yes, alright. I'll try to."

…...

Mance sat down and Lairion followed suit by sitting across from him. A Wildling guard poured them wine and Lairion gave him a nod, "Many thanks." He took a large sip as his father watched him, but when he placed his goblet down, Mance finally questioned, "How did you find yourself in possession of one of the most beautiful and expensive girls in Westeros?" Lairion smirked, "The girl was hiding in a cave as I was looking for my wolf pup, Helce. It was easy to take her captive and she has been little trouble. It seems as though she has learned many lessons before on how to-"

"Are you mad? I know all about Sansa Stark and her past and misfortunes. The girl was betrothed to one of the cruelest Kings in history, but do not believe I pity her, because I do not."

Lairion looked at his father and frowned, "She's just a girl, father. If you wish to speak of pity then I will tell you now that I pity her. Torture? Watched her father get executed? She deserves to be pitied." Mance slammed down his goblet, "Why exactly did you bring her here, Lee? Do you wish to gift her to me? Unless you wish to, I suggest you take that girl and make her your own. Settle down and give me heirs, son, or I will find another wife for myself and have another son."

That made Lairion laugh a loud, "You're an old man! Listen, I-" Mance stood, "No, you listen. I am going to speak to that Stark girl. In her position, she does not have many choices. She has seen your group and now she has seen mine. She cannot leave the north or she will speak of our groups and whereabouts. Bring her to me, now."

…...

Sansa stood quickly when Lairion came outside and walked to her. She bit her lip, "Is everything alright?" She wished she did not ask that, for why should she really care? Lairion shook his head, "My father wishes to speak with you and I can not guarantee you will be happy after he does." Sansa nodded and walked to the tent, leaving Eli and Lairion behind to watch her as she entered the tent.

Mance was sitting at the same table his son left him at to fetch her and as she walked further in, he looked at her, "You have traveled a long way, Sansa Stark." She slowly took the seat across from him and questioned, "How do you know?"

"Just because I do not live in Kings Landing, does not mean that I do not hear things. I know where you are coming from and why, Lady Lannister." Her eyes snapped up and she frowned, "Do not call me that. I am not a Lannister." Mance smirked, "Not by blood, no. But by marriage, you are the wife to the imp. Tell me, how long has it been?" She knew she shouldn't answer his questions, but there was something in his eyes that made her fear him in some way. Sansa sat straight and lady like, "A year. He-Tyrion is missing-"

"Missing? No, you silly girl, he is not missing. The little Lord left you behind in this forsaken land so he could leave." Sansa shook her head, "You know nothing! I was taken by Petyr Baelish-wait, why does all this matter? I sit here, a-a prisoner to your son, and you are questioning of my past? Why?"

"Why not? I can't have a wanted woman running loose in my group, nor in my sons. You say you were taken by Petyr Baelish? Would this be the same Baelish that you killed?" Sansa's eyes went wide and she whispered her next question, "How do you know all of this?" Mance chuckled and drank more wine,

"I know many things, Sansa. I am not a regular Wildling man." Sansa looked down at her hands on her lap and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow as she looked back up to him and began her plea, "I killed him, yes. He was going to do horrible things to me that I would not be able to take. The abuse I endured in Kings Landing was enough for this lifetime and the next. I-I understand that I am a wanted woman, I have seen the posters, I have earned it as much. But I hope that I would bring no harm to you or your clan, my Lord."

Mance stared at her for a moment before placing his goblet down, "Very well done, my Lady." He stood and walked around her to a trunk, "One of the best speeches I have heard in a long time. You feel no remorse for your crimes and I know that should you walk out of this tent right now and if you were let go, you'd run north and to the Wall where your stupid bastard is." Sansa looked at him and shook her head, but before she could respond, he pulled a fur cloak from his trunk and walked back to the table.

With a toss, the fur cloak landed on the table she sat in front of and she looked up at the tall man in confusion, "I don't understand." Mance grasped the table and leaned down, "Listen closely. I will not be turning you over to any Lannister's or their friends. I am a man of the north and so are my kin and clan. You have been taken in by my son and you should be happy you were found by him and not the enemy." He stopped and watched her hand trail up the table and rest on the warm fur trim on the cloak. He smiled and leaned closer,

"You are a lucky woman for my generosity today, my Lady, for I am about to give you two choices."

Sansa looked up at him again, "What are they?" Mance rested a large hand on her small one that rested on the cloak, "No woman has ever been brought into the clan without reason to be. Either you will marry myself and give me more heirs-"

"No!"

She stood from the chair, knocking it backwards from the force and nearly stumbled over it as she tried to move away from him, "I will not marry you! You're a-a savage, you and your people are-" Mance reached forward and grabbed her arm, "Listen to me, girl!" Sansa stopped trying to get away as he continued to yell, "I am a patient man, but I will not hear a woman speak of me or my family in such a way! Now, either you will listen or I will let the men have at you!" Sansa's lip trembled as she slowly nodded, allowing him to continue.

Mance sighed, "Either you can marry me and give me strong children, or you will marry my son, Lairion, and give him the same. You have no other choice, girl." Sansa's mind went wild as her thoughts tried to find a way out of all of what was happening.

"I am married to Tyrion-"

"It's been a year, girl. Don't you know the law? Once married, you have one year to consummate the marriage, or else it is known as void." Sansa looked away from Mance and was finally to pull her arm from his hand, "I-I don't know what to do." Mance grabbed the cloak from the table and held it in his hands before giving it to her. Sansa slowly took it and looked down at it as he turned back to the table, "You have the night to think about it. I suggest you have Eli or my son find you a tent." Sansa turned away and quickly left the tent and into the cold air outside. When she got outside, Eli tapped Lairion on the shoulder and both men stood and watched as she walked to them.

"I hope our visit with him was-Oof!"

Lairion's sentence was cut off as Sansa pushed the fur cloak into his chest, "Your father is the worst person I have ever met! He has threatened me into choosing either him or yourself to marry and he so graciously gave me the night to think of it. Well, Lairion or Lee, whatever you want to be called, I will have you know, I will marry neither of you! I would rather be killed by one thousand swords!" Sansa spun around and walked off towards the clan that Lairion was leading and toward the women that helped her bathe just the few nights before.

Eli went to run after her, but Lairion grabbed his shoulder, "Let her go." Eli nodded and sat back down as Lairion still stood, holding the fur cloak in his hands. He looked down at the fabric and it became familiar to him, for it was once his mother's.

…...

She still thinks of herself as his prisoner, but Eli is her friend and Sansa is tolerating Lairion. She thought if she stayed kind, it would get her somewhere..now look at her! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

I received very good feedback on the last chapter and I thank you all for that. In this chapter, you'll be in for some...interesting conversations, I suppose. Enjoy!

…...

Decisions

…...

Sansa felt no guilt for speaking to Lairion the way she did and she was glad when neither men went after her. The sun was just setting when she was finally able to get her own small tent and two Wildling women to help her undress and bathe. After the sun was gone and the moon was rising in the sky, Eli walked into her small tent to see Sansa wearing her old gown and braiding her long red hair. At his entrance, she looked up and shook her head at him,

"I do not recall asking for your service on this night. You may leave."

Eli raised an eyebrow at her order and stood his ground, "I have come to make sure you were alright. I understand that Mance can be-" Sansa stood from the makeshift bed and walked to him, "No, you do not understand!"

Her voice was a harsh whisper as she continued, "I have been taken captive by a self-proclaimed Wildling prince, whose father, just so happens to be the famous Mance Rayder. I have been humiliated, forced to move south when I should be going north, and have been thrown into another situation, to where my future depends on it. Now, what do you think I should do? Should I escape during the night and go north on my own, or will you be so kind as to bring me to Winterfell and leave me to travel on my own?" Eli looked down at the girl in front of him, who in the matter of a week has shown she could take charge for herself. He bowed his head,

"I wish I could, but I cannot. I know I promised you I would find a way to help you get home, but right now, if you leave or go missing, Mance and Lairion will not be kind when you are returned."

Sansa gave a crazy laugh before she turned and began to pace her tent, "My life has been nothing but rules, torture, and being told what to do. I have been moved from kingdom to kingdom under orders and I was forced to marry the imp. Now, I must decide my fate once more by choosing to marry either Mance or his son." Eli could tell she was about to cry, but before he could say anything, Sansa plopped herself down on a sheet and covered her face with her hands. He listened to her sob and let her, for he knew that she had been holding back those tears for the longest of time. Yet, what he heard next, made him curious. Sansa removed her hands and began to play with the fabric of her gown as hot tears escaped her eyes,

"I often regret not leaving with Sandor Clegane on that night long ago."

Eli frowned, "Sandor Clegane? The Hound?" Sansa nodded and mumbled, "He was Joffrey's dog and shield. He-He was frightening and had that burn on his face, but he saved me all the same. He saved me from being raped by a mob and he often helped me to my chambers after meetings with Joffrey after they ended badly. When the Battle of Blackwater happened, he came to my chambers smelling of wine and blood and threatened me for a song. I sang for him, oh how I tried." She stopped and gave the smallest of smiles even as her tears still came and her cheeks grew red from them,

"He asked me to leave with him. He promised to never let anyone hurt me again and that he would bring me the Winterfell." Eli had already crouched at her side and questioned, "Why did you not go? If he promised you all of that and protected you, why did you not leave?" Sansa shook her head and looked at him, "Because I knew stories about the Hound. I knew that he cared for me and I saw the lust in his eyes. I was a young girl, but by the Gods I saw it there. I knew that if I left, there was a chance that he would not be able to protect me from himself."

She watched as Eli reached forward and used a rag to wipe her cheeks, "Sometimes, we make the wrong decisions and sometimes we realize later that they were the right decisions to make." Sansa smiled and sighed, "You're right. If I had left with Sandor, then maybe I would be worse off than I am now. But, what if I was wrong to stay? Would I be home with my mother and brother?" Eli shook his head, "No, my Lady. The Gods decided their fate just as they will decide yours on this night." She looked at him once more before slowly rising to her feet with him following her lead.

"Can you tell me if I will truly be happy with him? That those that follow him will look to me with as much admiration?"

Eli knew of whom she was speaking of and he gave a short nod, "I do not know how happy you will be as his wife, but I can tell you that he will respect you. The others will admire you if you treat them as your equal." Sansa nodded and fixed her gown, dusting it off, and straightening her sleeves, "Then lead me to Mance's tent, Eli. I wish to tell him of my decision."

…...

Sandor stared at the burnt out fire before him. The cold air made him build a fire, of which made him nervous and anxious to find the little bird as soon as possible. Just that afternoon, he beat a man for information after he was told she was spotted stealing a horse from a village. After he was told a girl with red hair stole a black horse that belonged to a guard, Sandor cut his throat and then left him for the animals in the woods.

"A fine mess you have gotten yourself into, girl."

He whispered to the wind before closing his eyes and letting dreams swallow him into their depths.

…...

Sansa walked in the darkness to Mance's tent, the few Wildling's that were awake, watching her as she entered without announcement. Eli tried to stop her from going ay further, but Sansa looked around the tent and saw Mance asleep in his bed. She walked to him and spoke, "I have made my decision." Mance opened his eyes and turned over to look at her,

"What are you doing in here?"

She ignored his question, "I said, I have made my decision. But before I tell you, I want something in return." Mance was intrigued by her sudden bravery and he sat up in bed, looking up at her, "Speak, my Lady." Sansa knelt next to his bed and look at him, "I will marry into your family, but I wish to be promised something in return. It is my wish that once married, I want to return to the north and to Winterfell. I will not go beyond the Wall, but will only go there to visit my brother, Jon, and to let him know I am safe." Mance chuckled, "Such a request. My Lady, we free folk live beyond the Wall and when the time comes, all of my people, including my sons people, must return north of the Wall. Winterfell means nothing to me, child." He watched her bow her head before he sighed, "I will allow you to visit Winterfell and rebuild it should you want to." Sansa smiled and nodded,

"Thank you."

She stood, "Now, to tell you of my decision."

…...

Sansa walked from the tent as the sun was rising and Lairion was standing with Eli near the horses. When he saw her, she stopped and looked at him before continuing her walk to her tent. He grabbed the fur cloak from his saddle and ran to her, "My Lady? My Lady!" Sansa kept walking, her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to get into her tent before he could stop her, but she halted her steps when she heard him yell,

"Sansa!"

She looked at him and he finally caught up with her, "You did not have to make such a decision." She looked at Eli and frowned as he bowed his head. Sansa looked back up at Lairion and sighed, "Yes, I did need to make such a decision. Your father made it very clear that law and a Maester will prove I am still a maiden and my marriage to Tyrion Lannister is now void." Lairion frowned, "You have chosen my father?"

"I have chosen you."

The silence between them was interrupted by the Wildling people coming from their tents to start their days activities. Lairion did not know what to say, so Sansa continued, "I chose you. I only chose you because you are much younger and I know you will help me get home. You may have kidnapped me, but I know when I see an opportunity to get home. Your home and my home are both in the North, so that is where we will go. Your father also made it very clear that he would not let the Lannister's touch me."

Lairion finally found his voice, "You are marrying me for a chance to go home?" Sansa chuckled, "I do not love you and I don't know if I ever will. But I will do my duty and do what I have to do to be happy."

"A loveless marriage will make you happy? You are a foolish girl."

Sansa shrugged, "Perhaps it will not be loveless later on. Also, I am no girl, I am a woman flowered." She turned away from him and entered her tent to sleep for a few hours. Eli walked over to Lee and mumbled, "Lee?" Lairion turned around and smiled, "It seems as though I am to be married."

…...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So much more coming and I am enjoying this so much! Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry for the late update, but my mother is sick and I am trying to run a household of three people and four animals! I am skipping ahead a week to the...WEDDING DAY! HUZZAH! While reading about the dress, please google or think of the wedding dress Claire wore in Outlander.

…...

Wedding

…...

"My Lady, you look beautiful."

Sansa looked down at the large gown she wore and looked at the gray and white fabric that billowed out below her. One of the Wildling women helping her dress placed a small and dirty mirror in front of her so she could look at her hair and top of her gown. The corset top pushed against her bosom, making them nearly pop out, the fabric and designs proving to be a good match for her pale and milky skin. As she held her arms out so the women could fix the sides, she thought about how she came to be at this point in her life.

…...

"I cannot marry you if I know nothing of your past."

Sansa was walking with Lairion around the large camps, taking time to speak with him. One of her gloved hands rested wrapped around his armas they walked and he thought for a moment, "Born into a Wildling life from a mother who should have been a Queen." Sansa gasped, "A Queen?"

He chuckled, "No, I jest. She should have married a high Lord and ruled her own land, but my father took her. Wildling men take wives by taking them from their home or village. It shows their strength and how powerful they can be, even better if the women are unwilling." Sansa frowned, "That's not a very nice way to find a wife. Did your mother willingly marry your father?" Lairion shook his head, "No. I was always told stories of how she hated him for the longest time, fighting him off, etc. But it wasn't until she learned she was pregnant with me, something changed. He tells me she willingly would bed him, kiss him, hold his hand. From that day on, she loved him until the day she died."

Sansa smiled to herself, "It sounds lovely, doesn't it? Not the kidnapping part, but-" Lairion chuckled, "Aye, and it is lovely that I basically took you as my prisoner only to marry you." Sansa frowned and whispered, "I cannot promise I will ever learn to love you like your mother loved your father." Lairion stopped walking and looked at her, but before either could say anything, Eli came forward,

"My Lady, the women are waiting for you to join them. You must ready." Sansa nodded and looked at Lairion, "Will you tell me more of your mother and family?" He nodded and silently watched her turn away and walk back to her tent.

"A dangerous game, Lairion. Telling her about my daughter's past and our family will only bring you more trouble with that girl." Eli was looking at his Lord with a very serious face, but after Lairion walked to him, he leaned forward and touched Eli's long brown hair, "Don't worry about that-" Eli brushed his hand away, "You cannot touch me anymore, remember? No longer will we be able to touch or show any kind of emotion. I was a fool for thinking there could be a chance, but now, the girl will be your wife and give you sons. Strong sons that will grow to rule after you. My daughter never did that for you, did she?"

"I thought you liked Sansa?"

Eli nodded, "I do. I just worry about both of you and how this will turn. Men are after her, Lairion. She has committed a crime-"

"A crime that she had no choice but to commit."

Eli could not believe his ears, "You kidnap her, force her to journey with us before she is finally forced to marry you, and yet you stick up for her crimes?" Lairion said nothing as he tilted his head and looked at his lover and friend, "Your daughter meant so much to me, Eli. If you fear I will not honor her memory while married to Lady Sansa, then you must calm yourself. I will not forget her. We are close, you and I, are we not?"

He watched his past wife's father nod his head, a man in his early 50's that looked not a day over 30. Eli bowed his head, "I will leave you to ready, my Lord. I just hope you will tell her your relation to the enemy soon enough." Before another word could be spoken, Lairion was left alone in the snow.

…...

"Ouch!"

Sansa turned around and glared at one of the Wildling women helping her, "Must you pull so hard?" The woman smirked, "A tight gown makes for a grand wedding night, my Lady. He will not be able to look away-"

"Please, do not speak that way. I think I'm all set." They took it as a dismissal and as they turned and walked from the tent, leaving the bride alone, Sansa heard the youngest growl, "She's not the Queen, she can't give orders." With a sigh, she dropped to her chair and dropped her head, feeling sadness wash over her. She heard a swish of the tents curtains and there was a chuckle, "No use crying on that gown." Sansa looked up and saw Mance looking down at her, him wearing his usual furs. Sansa rolled her eyes, "Come to make sure I was still going through with it?"

"I've come to make sure this is what you want."

Sansa chuckled, "What I want is to go home. But, I suppose that is not an option?" Mance shook his head and walked to her, holding out a hand, "No, but should you wish to marry me instead-"

"Ser, with all due respect, you are a bit too old for my liking." He nodded and had a smile in his eyes, "I've come to warn you about some Wildling wedding traditions. My people are not savages, but when a man marries, after they exchange vows, he is to pick his new wife up and placed her over his shoulder." Sansa went to speak, but he stopped her, "Then, he is supposed to fight through the other men to get to his tent to consummate the marriage. I can guarantee to you that my men will not be following through with this tradition. Although, they are not so happy about you getting special treatment."

Sansa bowed her head and blushed, "Thank you, Ser. I-I don't wish to break your tradition, but this is much appreciated." He nodded and held out his hand again, "Will you take my hand and let me bring you to my son?" Sansa bit her lip as should took the large hand in front of her face and stood, letting him lead her out of her tent and into the bitter cold where she would marry a man she barely knew.

…...

Jaime smiled as he strapped his sword belt around his waist, "Will you come with me?" Brienne stood before him, still dressed in a blue and gray gown that Cersei had ordered for her to wear. She looked at him with confusion, "Your sister-"

"My sister will not stop me from having a riding companion. Now, why don't you go put on that new armor I got for you?"

He watched a smile appear on her face as she quickly turned and walked from the room, leaving him to finish dressing. As he turned his back to the open door, another voice soon spoke, "Bringing your wench?" Jaime closed his eyes and sighed, "Haven't you a King to tutor?" Tywin smirked at his eldest sons quick wit and walked down the steps and into his room, "Tommen is taking a rest with his Queen to be. I've come to wish you luck on your little adventure. I find it funny, however, that you are bringing the giant of Tarth with you."

"A giant? No. My wench? No. A woman that I enjoy having around for company? Yes."

Tywin nodded slowly, "Your sister will be...jealous." Jaime finished packing his satchel and then made sure his golden hand was on comfortably before he swung the bag over his shoulder, "Tell her that I have everything under control and that she should not worry of me." He walked to his father and continued, "Tell Varys to keep his birds under control as well. Let me find the girl under my own rules." Tywin nodded, "Done. But I shall not be able to control Varys and his ways of finding out information. I need him and as does the King. Now, why don't you and your wench go and find me a wolf."

Jaime nodded and owed his head before walking up the steps to leave his room. Tywin smirked to himself, "Jaime?" His son paused and looked back at him, "While you are alone with that Brienne of Tarth, why don't you give me heirs? Your children would be strong and handsome." Jaime did not say anything, but simply smirk back before leaving the room and his father standing alone.

…...

Sansa held onto Mance's arm as she walked with him to where Lairion stood under a snow covered tree. The cloak she wore had wolves fur on the back and was heavy, but it kept her warm against the chilly air. Eli stood beside Lairion, watching her with a small smile on his face as she walked towards them. All around them stood Wildlings, wearing large fur coats, taking in how this young girl was to marry their next leader and possibly be their 'Queen' in the future. '

They stopped walking and Mance gave her hand to Lairion, "Do you accept this woman's hand with your own?" Lairion nodded, "I do." Mance nodded and walked in front of them, "Now, I know I don't have a Sept to perform this in and that I'm no fancy priest of anything, but as the King of my clan, I am allowed to marry you. In honor of the Lady, I will say the words that a fancy old man in grand robes would say to her if she were home." Sansa listened to the men around them laugh and she smiled a bit as he began,

"Now, Lairion Rayder, son of Mance Rayder, and prince of the clans, do you accept this woman, Lady Sansa Stark, as your wife? Do you take her as yours to fight for and to honor?" Lairion looked down at the young girl in front of him, who in turn was looking up at him with large blue eyes. Wind blew, making his near white hair blow with her red hair, the strands of each entwining together in the wind. He nodded, "I accept."

Mance nodded at his sons words and looked down at Sansa, "Sansa Stark, on this day, do you accept my son, Lairion Rayder, as your husband? Do you take him as yours, to give strong children to, and to honor?" Sansa looked up at him and slowly nodded, "I-I accept." He smiled down at her, "Then Sansa, on this day, your marriage to Tyrion Lannister is now void. I hereby proclaim these two are married and husband and wife."

Lairion smiled and looked at his father, "Well done, father. Not a word missed." Mance frowned, "You ain't kissing me, boy. Kiss your wife!" Lairion looked down at Sansa and whispered, "May I?" She slowly nodded, "You may." As his lips met hers, the men and women around them hollered and cheered with joy as they watched their second leader take a wife.

…...

I am stopping there. I am so sorry for the late entry...but please understand how busy I have been. Hopefully in the next two weeks I'll be able to write more for all three stories I am writing. I hope to tackle the wedding night in the next chapter. Thank you!


End file.
